Dessert Love
by fishie-twin
Summary: Avy, a new face in the Kanto region of Japan, searches for a career so she can finally move on with her life. When she gets a job at an unknown bakery, everything she thought was strange is about to get even stranger when her first dessert is sold. LxOC
1. You

**Chapter One**

"The way to a man's heart _is_ through his stomach..."

"Oh, come on, Casy, that is just a bunch of bull. All guys just say 'food' because they want to get into a girl's pants. It has _always_ been like that." Oh, yes. I have had my experience with men. And it was a complete waste of my life. With every guy that I have dated, it comes down to the same thing: sex. Geez, as if we didn't have enough perverts in the world.

Hi, my name is Avy Weden, and I am in Japan, searching for a job and avoiding all of my ex-boyfriends in America. I arrived in the Kanto region about three months ago, but I just can't seem to find the right job for me. Oh, and my friend, Casy, is my 'partner in crime'. Well, actually, I bumped into her on the street about a month ago, and we totally hit it off. She's like the sister I wish I had but never did. We have been job hunting together for awhile.

"Well, Avy, not every man is the same, you just have to wait for the right one to come along. Be patient. He will jump out of nowhere when you least expect it," Casy told me, sounding actually professional for once. Too bad for her, I had to bust her bubble.

"So...now I will become paranoid about someone who plans to jump on me...fun," I said back, sarcasm dripping off every word. She made a face.

"Oh, well I apologize..." Casy replied, with fake hurt in her voice. "Well, it doesn't matter. You know, I think we should dye your hair. That chesnut color is just too plain on you..."

"WHAT?! How totally random!!" I cried. "FYI, no stranger is going to lay a finger on my hair. Besides, the color goes with my eyes. You know, gray?"

Casy looked at me. "Well, ummm...sorry...haha...I just don't see it!" she laughed. "Now MY gorgeous black hair really suits me!!"

I suppose I made a funny face after she said that, because she started to laugh harder, which made me giggle a little bit, too.

"Well, what do you suppose we do for a job?" I asked her after we calmed down. "My rent isn't going to pay for itself, and my savings are going down the drain. I could last until the end of the month, but seriously, we need to find a job!"

Casy, putting her fingers to her temples, sat there and thought for a few seconds, before she started to sniff the air. I noticed her doing this, so I decided to take a whiff. That's when I smelled the most delicious chocolate cake _ever_!! (And trust me, I know my desserts!) We left our little table at the outside cafe, walked down the street, and took a turn to the left. It kinda felt like we were walking in slow motion, and the excitement of an adventure was building up.

Casy gasped. I just dropped my jaw. Right there, RIGHT in front of us, was the most glorious thing we had ever seen in Japan.

"A BAKERY!!" Casy squealed. "We could _soo _work in a bakery. I know how well you can make desserts, and I can make some kick-butt bread and pizza, if I do say myself. So, what do you say, partner?" She turned to me, sparkles in her big puppy dog eyes. Anyone could tell that she wanted this job.

"Well," I started slowly, "we _could_ get some money..."

"OH, THANK YOU!! YAY!! Now we can work together!!" Casy shouted, glomping me with surprising strength. Yep, definitely like a sister.

So, I finally have a job, and it is something that I am good at. We enjoyed working hard to make something for the shop, and our boss really liked us. It was refreshing, going home, and you still have dough on you. Everything was going peachy, until the day I first made a different treat for the shop. That day would forever change my life.

It was a beautiful, double stacked, white chocolate cake, with dark chocolate icing, each side of the round dessert surrounded by chunks of oreo bits. The top of the cake was as smooth as glass, and in the middle, a small mountain of fluffy whipped cream with a cute little cherry on top. Delicious, no? Even my mouth was watering as I carefully walked to put it in the display, keeping Casy as far away as possible. She was acting like a crazy monkey trying to steal the cake I had just finished. I couldn't blame her. It deserved to be called a masterpiece.

Too bad, as soon as I placed it in the display box, some old man, maybe in his sixties, bought it before I could take a picture. Boo...

"Hmmmm..." he mumbled, "this is quite a well made cake. Did you make this?" he looked at me, smiling that old guy smile, you know, the kind that makes you feel like you're talking to your grandfather?

"Ummm...yes, I did. Thank you for the compliment. I worked very hard to make it." I shyly answered, blushing from embaressment. I always feel embaressed when I get a compliment. I guess I just flatter easily.

"Yeah, she can make one hell of a pie, too!" I elbowed Casy's ribs as she flung her arm over my shoulder, warning her to mind her language. "She's talented when it comes to sweets!!" She grinned like a maniac goofball. I felt myself flush even more.

"Well, that is a fine talent for one so young. A friend of mine really enjoys sweets. I suppose you could say...he lives off of them." The old man gave a hearty laugh. After we finished chatting about the young man, he thanked me for the cake and quietly left the store.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Avy, you could so be a master dessertitian...or something...whatever, anyway, you got your first customer!" Casy squealed for me, making me grind my teeth in pain.

"Casy, I love you and all, but my ears just can't handle that...ugh." I shuddered at the thought.

"Come on now girls, get back to work, " our boss, Mrs. Yamamoto, said in an amused voice. "We still have a lot of work to do today."

Casy whined. I just smiled and nodded my head in agreement. My first customer...I really liked the sound of that. I suddenly started to feel like a house-wife, and my mind drifted off to the young man who supposedly "lived off of sweets". I imagined what he looked like, until I decided that he was probably fat and unhealthy. Man, I don't think I will ever be able to find a normal guy to date. That would just be impossible for me.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hey, guys, this is fishie-twin, and this is my first fanfic to put on this site. YAY!! Well, here is a bit about the story.

If you haven't already figured it out, this is a L love story. My friend at school recommended that I write a Death Note fanfic because I have seen and read a lot of Death Note. My characters, Avy and Casy, are my original characters, and I have based them off of my personality. Casy is the fun, hyper part that I hardly ever show except when I am with my friends, so this was a good way to vent out that extra hyper (eheh...--'). Avy is the part of my personality that I usually show at school, shy, easily flattered (that is really a problem for me...I end up saying yes to things I really don't want..). Unfortunately, I do not own Death Note or its fabulous characters, although I wish I did.

Please give me some insight on what you thought about this story of mine. I have already started on chapter 2, and I plan on continuing further into the story line. Also, this story does NOT involve Kira. I read way too many Kira stories, so I chose not to do one.


	2. Made

**SPECIAL AUTHOR NEWS**: Hey readers!! When I first posted up my first chapter, I had no idea how many people were actually going to read this. And when I found out how many people did, it made me so hyper you wouldn't believe it!! I was bouncing off the walls!! Here are my thanks to the people who:

_Reviewed_- Cute-Stack-Twin, Contour, KaomiMatsori, Hoshiko-Haruki, Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0, KazeNoSasayaki2492, Chocolatevideogames

_Added Me to their Favorite__ Authors_- Cute-Stack-Twin, Contour

_Added to Story Alert_- Cute-Stack-Twin, Contour, KaomiMatsori, Hoshiko-Haruki, Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0, BloodiedSand, TwilightTarabekah, KazeNoSasayaki2492, Guitar-Blonde-Is-A-Baka

* * *

**Chapter 2**

We were hanging out at my apartment a few days after I got my new job. I couldn't stop thinking about that old man. I was just about to ask Casy about it, until I saw her walk slowly from the kitchen. I guess my question was going to have to wait until later….

"…..ummm…Avy?" Casy had a guilty look on her face.

"…yes, Casy? What is it?" My suspicion was starting to grow as she shrunk a bit.

"Well..." she started, "I sorta…..took….OKAY!! I ATE THE BROWNIES!! ALL OF THEM!! There!! I said it!! ….By the way, they were very good…ummm…" she looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes, asking for my forgiveness without saying a word. I just stared at her, and I couldn't help but to bust out and laugh.

"This is too funny!!" I choked, clutching my sides. I can't believe she was freaking out because she ate my brownies!

"It's okay," I giggled, "I can make some more. I know how you can't resist my sweets. But still, I _am_ surprised you ate them all…" Casy gave a sheepish grin, complimenting on how nice and generous I was acting. Of course, I knew she was just sucking up. But that's what I love about her!

It was about 12:30 when Casy asked me if we wanted to go anywhere. Since it was our day off, and we didn't have anything better to do, I agreed that we should go to a café or something.

"How about that one we went to before?" she suggested. "It was nice."

"No, how about a new one……we could go exploring!! I feel like walking today. Plus, you need to burn off those brownie points." I giggled.

"HEY!!" Casy whined, "That's not fair!"

"Well, sure it is. You ate my brownies, I make you walk."

"But you forgave me!!" she complained.

"Ha ha, no, I said 'it's okay'. Besides, a walk never hurt anyone…" I remarked. So that was that. We were on yet another little adventure.

"Off to yonder Japan!!" Casy yelled, posing like a super hero, finger pointing to nowhere in particular.

"Casy, get off of my coffee table…."

"OH, sorry!" Geez, she is just too cute! Just like a little sister. I hid my grin. I don't want her to know she can get away with certain stuff just by acting cute.

Walking through the streets of Japan was hectic. Casy and I had to hook our arms together so we wouldn't get separated. People are constantly pushing past you, and you never knew if a brave soul would try to grope you or steal your purse or something. That thought made me shiver.

But, of course, we did have a male who seemed to be lurking behind us. I noticed this, but Casy didn't, so I decided not to tell her about it. I guess I was just being paranoid.

"……Avy…?" Casy asked.

"What is it?"

"…are we there yet?"

"Uh, no." I replied. We continued walking. I knew what was going to happen. Casy waited a few seconds later before….

"Are we there _yet_?"

"No." This was going to make me angry.

"Now?" she asked a minute later. I was trying to tell myself to stay calm.

"No!" I reiterated with a stern voice.

"How about….."

"NOOOOOOO!!" I interrupted her, yelling at the top of my lungs. Everyone on the sidewalk stopped to stare at me, and I felt my face going red with embarrassment. Damn my stupid temper.

"……I was going to ask if we stopped at this coffee stop for a drink, Avy." Casy told me, making me feel even more retarded.

"….oh…" I squeaked. This was turning out to be a very bad idea, very bad indeed.

"Ummm, sure, let's get some coffee…" I started, but Casy interrupted _me_ by noticing the pretty, shiny limousine that was parked on the side of the road.

"Ha, ha. Whoever is in that limo saw you totally embarrass yourself, Avy!" Casy laughed at me. I had the sudden urge to smack her, when something caught my eye. The driver's door to the limo opened up, and out popped the old man who bought my cake the other day.

"Hey," I started, "isn't that...?"

"HEY, OLD MAN!! HOW'S IT GOING?" Casy yelled. I was horrified, and the man laughed at the expression I made.

"Ha ha! It's quite alright, young lady. I see your friend here is quite the excitable one, hmm?" He did it again, the same grandfather smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry, sir. I never introduced myself at the shop. I'm Avy, and this is my friend, Casy." I said, bowing politely.

"And I never introduced _myself_. My name is Watari. It was a pleasure to buy the cake you made. My young friend enjoyed it very much," he smiled. My mind drifted off to the young man, and I felt my eyes wondering off to the passenger part of the limo. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when an elderly lady screamed.

"MY PURSE!" she yelped. I saw the criminal running down the street. It was the same man who was following us! Without even thinking about what was going on, I was sprinting after the man.

"AVY!!" Casy yelled after me, although it seemed like I hardly heard her. All that was going through my mind was catching up to that man.

I felt myself speeding up, getting closer and closer. My breathing felt ragged, and my adrenaline kicked up. I HAD to catch this man.

My body seemed to be doing everything on its own. One moment I'm running, the next I'm jumping through the air and landing on the thief. I knocked the breath out of him, that's for sure.

"Don't move!" I hissed. The criminal was too much in shock to do anything anyways. I guess he's never had a girl chase him down and jump on him before.

"AVY! Oh my god, don't scare me like that!!" Casy yelled, running up to me. Watari drove the limo up to where we were, hurrying out to make sure I was unharmed. I was still sitting on the stranger.

The cops showed up a few minutes later, and after they asked my a few questions, I personally handed the elderly woman back her purse. She hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe, but I smiled and flushed when she thanked me. She tried to offer me money, but I refused. I just can't take money from old people. It feels wrong to me.

"Well, Casy, I think our little trip to find a café was ruined, so how about we back to my apartment and I can make us a batch of cookies?" I offered.

"Ooooo, YUM!!" Casy grinned.

"Would you like a ride back to your apartment?" Watari offered, pointing to the limousine.

"Thank you, but it isn't far from here. We will just walk." I looked toward Casy.

"What?!" she demanded. This time it was my turn to grin sheepishly.

"…walking never killed anyone remember?" I just laughed as she tried to change my mind. Watari laughed too. It was one of those moments where you had no care in the world.

Watari said his goodbyes and got in to the drivers seat of the limo. We waved to him and started to walk away, when all of a sudden, I had the feeling someone was watching me intently. I slowly turned my head towards the passing limousine, only to see a window and the passenger door roll up the rest of the way. The vehicle drove off, leaving me completely stunned. Only one question was in my mind: Who was the person those wondering eyes belonged to?

* * *

**Author Note: **

Again readers, thank you sooo much!! I really appreciate everybody who reviewed and rooted me on, and I encourage you to keep reviewing! Oh, and if you liked to see your name on a story like I do, you will have to keep reviewing, because I am not putting all that info up there anymore. It's a lot to write '. But I will keep posting the names of readers who have reviewed. X3 By the way, I have already started on the 3rd chapter, so don't ditch me yet!! PLEASE REVIEW, AND DON'T FORGET TO EAT YOUR VEGATABLES!! Oh, and please visit my twin's profile, cute-stack-twin, and read her new story!!

_Fishie-Twin_


	3. My

Hello my lovely readers! I finally got the time to do some more work on my story, so here it is!! It may be a little while longer before I post up the fourth chapter because we are having a lot of exams at my school that I am involved with, so please be patient! I think you will really enjoy this chapter!! HAPPY READING! Also, I do _not _own Death Note nor any of it's characters, except for Avy and Casy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Three o'clock in the morning. THREE!! Oh, what in the world could someone be calling me for at three in the morning? Stupid phone...

"...hello?" I spoke with a sleepy voice. "Who is this?"

"..." No one spoke. 'Okay,' I thought to myself, fully awake. 'This is a bit creepy...'

"Hello?" I started again. My insides started to churn. I was prepared to hang up and call the police, when someone finally spoke up.

"Uh, Avy? Can I come over to your place?" It was Casy. WHY does she do this to me?!

"Geez, Casy! You just about gave me a heart attack! Why would you want to come to my place at three in the morning?" I said with an annoyed voice, which I soon regretted. Casy burst into what I heard was tears.

"Casy? Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" I asked, now concerned for my close friend.

"...W-well...'' Casy tried to speak through her tears, but to no avail.

"Oh, here, let me come over there. I don't want you to walk through town crying. I'll be over there in ten minutes, okay?" I spoke gently, trying to calm her down.

"...sniff..o-okay." she whispered. I quickly hung up the phone, grabbed some clothes and a jacket, and paused at the door on my way out. I would have to ride the subway. At night. So I turned around and grabbed some safety pepper-spray. You never know who you'll meet on the streets at this time.

I quickly hurried down the apartment stairs, careful to not wake up any of my neighbors. It was a bit chilly, so I decided to jog down to the subway station. It was kinda nice, getting a really early morning exercise.

It was about three minutes until I finally got down to the station. As I bought a ticket, I got the feeling that I was being watched again. It felt like my heart jumped into my throat. I tried to ignore the feeling, so I quickly got on the subway. I felt to make sure my pepper-spray was still in my pocket.

"...good..." I whispered to myself. Although now I kind of wished I brought a pocket knife. But you aren't supposed to have weapons in Japan, unless you were a police officer.

I walked to a seat that was near the door, but not too close, for safety. People can grab you as they are walking off the car. Yeah, I know. I'm paranoid. But like my dad always told me: "If your not paranoid, you're dead." Yes, I got to hear some pretty morbid stuff when my dad was a police officer. But at least I know how to defend myself.

The subway finally came to a stop, and I got up and left. As I was walking up the stairs, I could feel the eyes watching me again. I froze mid-step, but I urged myself to keep walking. It was almost painful.

I felt myself walking faster and faster, my heartbeat getting more rapid. I was only a block away from Casy's apartment complex, when I suddenly decided to stop. I didn't know what was going on. My body was moving on its own again. I slowly turned around to see...absolutely nothing. I grabbed my jacket to bring it closer to me.

''...why am I freaking out like this?" I asked myself. I turned back around and _walked_ the rest of the way to the complex. I was on an important mission.

"Avy, thank you so much for coming." Casy told me with a tearful voice. When I had finally made it up the stairs, she had opened her door and immediately hugged me me and started crying. I had to remind her that is was cold outside before we finally got into the safe, warm apartment.

"So, Casy, what happened?" I asked her with my concerned voice. She sat down on her couch, hair hanging over her face so I couldn't see her eyes. She was still silent.

"Casy? I came over here to help you. I can't do that if you don't tell me what's wrong, okay?" I tried to coax her into telling me. I grabbed a nearby pillow and sat down beside her. I had to move some of the tissue piles off of her couch.

"Geez, you must be really upset if you are leaving mountains of snot!" I giggled, trying to cheer her up. The only response I got was her laying her head in her hands and softly crying again. I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around her, petting her hair softly, much like an older sister.

"Oh, Avy, he's gone!!" she sobbed into my stomach. "Kentaro was killed a few hours ago! A-and it's tearing me up! W-why did he have to get on that plane, WHY?! H-he didn't have to go to Britain! WHY DID HE LEAVE ME??" she was sobbing so hard, and I started to cry a little, too. Of course, I had never met him before, but Kentaro was Casy's fiancé. She told me they were madly in love with one another. She wanted to get a job to earn some money, that way when he returned from Britain, they could get married and buy a house. He was a doctor, and her traveled the world to treat patients with deadly diseases. I don't see how she could wait for him to come back, but true love, I suppose, can last forever. I wouldn't know, I have never been in love before.

I cried with Casy for what seemed like hours. It was like loosing your puppy...no, it was definitely worse. She just love the love of her life, and the only thing I could do was hold her in my arms and cry with her. I could only help her pull through this.

XXXXXXXXX

I woke up around seven in the morning. I guess we fell asleep crying, because we were still on the couch. Casy's eyes were swollen even though she was asleep. I think today would be a good day for her to have a day off. She could really use one.

I carefully got up off the couch and moved Casy to a more comfortable position and covered her with a blanket. I scurried to the kitchen to get something to snack on before I left to go back to my apartment. I didn't have to go to work until 8:30, so that gave me plenty of time to get ready. After I succeed in finding a granola bar to eat, I walked back into the living room to put my shoes and jacket on. Casy stirred.

"...uhn, Avy? What time is it?" she slurred, still in sleep-mode. She tried to get up, but I gently pushed her back down.

"It's only 7:10, Casy. I'm going to go back to my apartment to get ready for work. YOU, on the other hand, are going to stay home. I'll talk to Mrs. Yamamoto, don't worry. She'll understand." I told her, putting on my shoes and walking over to a mirror to fix my messy hair.

"When I get back, I going to bring you the best dessert ever, and then we will...have you told your parents?" I stopped to ask her with a small voice, worried that I might have upset her.

"...yes...they know." Casy replied, sadness filling her eyes and grief washing over her soft facial features. I quickly went over and gave her a big hug, letting her weep on my shoulder a bit before she calmed down again. I gave her another hug before I walked out into the cool, crisp air of Japan.

I was back on the subway again, heading towards my apartment. There were only a few people on board. I was too concerned about Casy to even worry about being my usual, paranoid self. I believe someone even came over and sat in the seat right next to me, even though there were plenty of other seats, but I hardly took notice of it. My thoughts kept rushing back to Casy and how she was taking all of this, when I felt the car come to a stop. I had the faintest feeling of someone watching me again, but I pushed it aside.

I unlocked my door, walked in, threw my key on the coffee table, and went to gather some new clothes to change into after my shower. I didn't realize how tense I was until the water hit my bare shoulders, making me jump a little. When I finally felt clean, I hopped out and dressed into my work clothes.

I entered the kitchen and got out the makings for rice and eggs. It was a recipe my mom taught me how to make. You cooked your rice until it was nice and fluffy, and fried a couple of eggs. You then put some brown sugar and cinnamon in the rice, and then added the eggs, mixing them all together. I repeated the steps to myself as I made my soon-to-be breakfast.

I quickly ate the dish and headed out for the bakery. I decided to walk today. It would help me get my mind off of Casy.

XXXXX

"Good morning, Avy!" Mrs. Yamamoto smiled at me.

"Morning, ma'am," I replied. "Casy isn't going to be working today. Someone close to her passed away on the plane accident early this morning..."

"OH! The poor dear! Who was it?" she asked, worried.

"...her fiancé..." I answered. I looked up to see Mrs. Yamamoto with a sad face.

"The poor child...I wish there was something I could do...I'll make some chocolate for her, get her endorphins running!"

"Thank you, I'm sure she would appreciate that." I smiled weakly towards the middle aged woman.

I started to work on Casy's treat. I got out ingredients to make a white chocolate cheesecake (thanks Contour!) and started away. This would be the second time I have made this dessert. The first time...let's just say it didn't go so smoothly. My mom was teaching me how, but it exploded shortly after we got it done. It was pretty pathetic.

Anyways, I worked my hardest for about forty-five minutes to make the cheesecake for Casy. It looked perfect as I put the final touches to the treat, and I carefully put it in a delivery box and put it away, making a mental note to grab it later.

I spent a couple of hours for the shop making different desserts, and I even tried my hand at making pocky, although that was usually Casy's area of expertise. Mine weren't as good as hers, but they were pretty decent for someone who doesn't make them very often.

Today's new dessert was a dozen strawberry shortcakes with powdered sugar and whipped cream. I was feeling lazy, and people liked strawberry shortcakes. I placed each miniature cake into a box and put it in the display. I decided since it was about time for my lunch break, I would clean up a bit before I left. Right when I cleaned up the counter, I heard the door open. I looked up only to see my favorite old guy: Watari!

"Oh, good afternoon, Watari!" I smiled sweetly at him, putting my cleaning rag away. "What brings you here today?"

He walked over to the counter, and immediately spotted the box of strawberry shortcakes.

"Well, I've come to get my friend some more sweets. It seems he wants something that he hasn't had in some time...and it appears that, that box of strawberry shortcake should do the trick!" He smiled humorously. I could only giggle in response. My mood was definitely brightening up.

"Oh, well, where is your friend, Casy was it?" Good mood gone.

"Um, she is at home...did you hear about the plane crash early this morning? The one leaving Britain?" I asked Watari.

"Well, yes, I did." He eyed me questionably.

"You see, Casy's fiance was aboard the plane when it crashed...and he was killed. Casy called me this morning bawling her eyes out. She's resting at her apartment." I finished what I was saying and looked at Watari. He looked somewhat surprised, and then had somewhat of an ashamed look on his face.

"...I'm sorry to hear that," he replied, placing the box of cakes that I had handed to him while I was talking on a nearby table, along with his wallet after he took out some money and handed it to me. I took the owed money and put it in the cash register.

"Oh, could you get me some of those lemon drops as well? Old people like me deserve some sweets every now and then."

I smiled and pulled out a little bag. I put in some lemon drops, and tied it up. I gave the candy to Watari and smiled again.

"Hope you have a wonderful day, Watari." He smiled his grandfather smile, turned around, and quietly left the store. I proceeded to clean up the shop a bit, until I noticed something: the old man had left his wallet and the box of strawberry shortcakes. I quickly ran out the door to see if he was possibly still in eyesight, but he wasn't.

"Well," I muttered to myself, "at least he left his wallet. Maybe his workplace is listed."

I went into the store, told Mrs. Yamamoto what had happened, gathered Watari's things, and headed out. I found an address to some type of headquarters, and I made my way through Japan to get there. I was too busy trying to open the door to the building to notice how incredibly huge it was. I quickly walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me," I said politely to the man sitting behind the desk. "Is there a Watari here? He left some things at the shop I work at, so I would like to give them to him." I smiled sweetly, noticing the man perk up a bit.

"Oh, uh, okay. What is your name?" he asked.

"Avy Weden, sir," I replied.

"Oh, well then, that was quick." he responded, hitting an intercom button. My curiosity increased when I heard what the man said into the microphone.

"She's here, sir." I froze, suddenly nervous and afraid. I don't know why, but I knew that if Watari was here, then everything should be okay. _Should be_, anyways.

* * *

**Author Note**: HAHAHA!! YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SEE L! Not until the next chapter!! My twin was reading this over my shoulder, and she was like "Is L coming to the store!?". I told her "No.", and she was like "DANG-IT!! YOU SUCK!" It was quite humorous, MUHAHAHAHA!

Here are all of the people who reviewed my last chapter!!

DearHaruki, Cluelesswonder, LifesABitchToMe, KazeNoSasayaki2494, Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0, KaomiMatsori.

Sorry that I don't reply to your reviews, I just always have a lot to do, although now I think I am just making excuses...lol. Anyway, I really appreciate your reviews, so keep giving them!!

_P.S. Please read my twin's story, __**The Best Medicine**__! She needs some readers! It is a Harvest Moon story with an OC and Alex, and you can find it at her account, cute-stack-twin! Please read and review for her!!_


	4. Brain

Hey readers! Sorry it took so long! My computer has been down, not to mention I have been getting ready for the end of school! My "fun chapter" is going to come off of the story. One of my readers reviewed my story and said they didn't like how it messed up the chapter names. And they are absolutely right!! It bothered me too when I first put it up, so it is simply going to disappear. DON'T WORRY!! I will make more fun chapters, but they will simply go at the end of the entire story line! And to the person who reviewed (you know who you are) I am NOT offended by your comment. In fact, I look for more criticism towards my writing. This really helped me, so I would like to thank L wants your cookie for letting me know that it bothered you! THANKIES!!

Finally!! Chapter 4 is up!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I was a bit freaked out about the whole situation. …okay, I lied. I was _very_ freaked out. They were _expecting_ me? How did they know I was coming? Did Watari have anything to do with this?

That's it!! Watari must have left the box of strawberry shortcake and his wallet at the shop on _purpose!_ But why? How could he have known that I would bring his stuff back to him? Could he just trust me like that? Or was this a test? Whatever it was, I would have to suck it up and bring it on.

"This way please!!" the man at the front desk exclaimed cheerfully, leading the way towards the elevator. This put me even more on my toes as I strained myself to walk after him. My paranoia was definitely kicking up a few notches.

XXXXXXX

I was getting very, _very_ annoyed with the man. He kept _looking_ at me…..and smiling like a maniac! I carefully increased the space between us, trying to smile back, only it looked like I just swallowed a fly. Oh, how I wished I was out of that elevator…

After what seemed like eternity, the elevator came to a soft stop. The desk man smiled his big teeth at me, once again exclaiming "This way please!!" while walking like a robot down the hall. I could feel a sweat drop running down the back of my neck. Whatever I just got myself into now, it **better** be worth it! Because I'll probably have a heart attack once I get wherever the heck this robotic man is taking me!!

XXXXXXX

"Please, right this way! Now we're going to turn…good!! Now, right this-"

"SHUT-UP!!" I yelled, the stress of the whole situation finally breaking through. "I get it! Just. Keep. WALKING! It's not like I'm gonna run away! I would just get myself lost!!" _That _made him shut-up. I could see the sweat drops rolling down his face, eyes wide with surprise. He turned around and started walking again. I chuckled evilly to myself. Now it was all me.

"….Ms. Weden? Is that you?" I looked up to see none other than the forgetful Watari himself.

"…WATARI! AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU! This guy is freaking me out!! Where is he taking me?! I NEED ANSWERS! I'M ABOUT TO GO CRAZY!" I yelled, surprising the two men, and even myself. I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth and looked at Watari in horror.

"…uh, I apologize for that. I'm just very stressed at the moment." I smiled apologetically at the elderly man. Watari chuckled a bit and patted my hand.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Weden, nobody here is going to harm you. Mr. Hatsumaru, you may leave now; your services are no longer needed." As the other man walked away, Watari cleared his throat and straightened himself up. "Right, now would you please follow me?" He started to lead the way, but I gently grabbed the cuff of his jacket to stop him.

"Watari? Why am I here? What exactly is going on?" I asked calmly, feeling somewhat scared. Watari looked at me with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. All of your questions will be answered shortly." I found myself calming down and following Watari down the hall.

XXXXXXXX

'Okay, now I have no idea where we are. It's like a giant maze in here. If I tried to run away, I would surely get myself lost.' I thought to myself, playing with the bottom of my wool shirt while following Watari. I tend to do that when I am nervous.

Watari led me down a hallway that had only one door at the very end. I could feel my heartbeat getting faster as the elderly man's hand slowly reached for the doorknob. I felt my breathing stop as he turned it, slightly opening the door; he then turned to me, smiled like the kind old person he is, and opened the door the rest of the way.

My eyes widened. I let go of my held breath, walking after Watari in the large, somewhat furnished room. There was a medium-sized table somewhat in the center of the room with a few chairs. On the far-side of the room was a large, cushiony looking couch, pillows thrown around on it.

Watari walked over to a nearby door, which looked like a bedroom door, and knocked on it four times softly. Don't ask me why I noticed this, I just did. He then quickly entered, leaving me to be by myself for a few minutes.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, picking up a pillow and putting my face in it, relaxing some. This whole situation was stressful, but ever since the robot man left, I felt more at ease. He was probably just hired or something.

I guess I dozed off, because the next thing I know, I'm being poked in the shoulder.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long," the voice said. I eeped loudly and jumped off the couch, clutching the pillow to my chest.

Sitting, or squatting I should say, was a man with shoulder length, raven black hair that was sort of spiky, his dark eyes wide, bags underneath them, evident of sleep deprivation. He looked very pale, like he never went out into the public. He creeped me out, but only a little. He _looked_ harmless enough.

I caught myself still staring at him. I quickly looked away and coughed.

"Umm, sorry. You just startled me." I spoke politely, turning my face back to face him. He just started to bite his thumb, still staring intently into my eyes. I felt myself blush from embarrassment.

"…well…" I started, but Watari spoke before I could ask.

"This is L. He is the young man that I spoke to you about the other day." My jaw dropped.

"…AND HE'S NOT FAT?!" I looked quickly from Watari to the man called _L _several times, becoming strangely confused. Watari just chuckled.

I looked back towards L, who kept staring at me. I sighed, trying to collect my thoughts before I opened my mouth again. I didn't want to humiliate myself with some retarded comment.

"So, L, why am I here? You must have _lured _me here for some purpose, correct?" I asked him, eying him questionably. He looked down for a moment, as if to gather his thoughts before answering my questions.

"…I want you to return to America with me."

Everything froze. My breath escaped me once again as I tried to compute his statement in my brain.

"…say wha…?"

* * *

**A.N.**:

Heehee, sorry it took so long. I got lazy because of all the crap I had to do for the end of school, not to mention I had a writer's block bigger than you can imagine. I typed up the first half of the story like 2 weeks before I finished it today. Here are some answers to some readers questions (if you noticed). Number one: I _hate_ elevators. I almost got sick writing that part. (They freak me out!!) Number two: I eep. Every time one of my friends finds a tickle spot on me, I eep. They _enjoy _tormenting me…..grr. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I shall try to post #5 as soon as possible!!

**These are the people who reviewed!**

L wants your cookie, dani's random fox, Kira-sensei, KazeNoSasayaki2494, Moriko220, Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0, Gaara's Pyro RACCOON


	5. Die

**Chapter 5**

I was completely speechless.

This person, who I had _never _met before, wanted _me, __**ME,**_ to return to America with him! How could he have said _return _if he didn't already know that I was from America?! AND WHY SHOULD I?! I mean, I'm just standing here with my jaw to the floor like a complete idiot, and he hasn't even given me an explanation yet!

"Sa…eh…wha?" I tried to speak, but my words kept getting jumbled up. He, L, was staring blankly into my eyes. And I was freaking out. My mouth closed as a sudden realization hit me:

Those eyes were not the same ones from last night.

My little theory was totally wrong. This man is up to something, and now I'm afraid to find out why it involves me.

"Hmm, where to start," L mumbled, still looking at me, but he looked distant for a moment, thinking. He was still biting his thumb. I found it quite strange as I gently picked up the pillow I was holding from the floor. I must have dropped it when L baffled me with his request.

I looked at Watari, and he smiled back, but his old eyes didn't quite match the smile he was sending me. His eyes looked more serious, sad even. It made me curious as to what was really going on.

I turned my attention back to L, watching him impatiently. He took his thumb out of his mouth, moving, moving his hands to rest on his knees in his crouched position. His eyes seemed to flicker with life as he stared back at me.

"Ms. Weden," he finally started, "your father is in danger. Seeing as how he is a retired police officer, it may have seemed like he wouldn't become involved with government matters, but it appears as though there is a terrorist group that seems to be targeting not only your father, but others as well. There is a 75 percent chance of them discovering your father's current position, though that percentage increases by .32 percent a day. The group also appears to be threatening and kidnapping families in order to get compensation form their main targets. It's starting to get serious." He looked at me the whole time, and I couldn't peel my eyes away. What was he talking about? My dad could never become involved with this sort of thing. But…he never actually mentioned anything either, at least, not to me. Of course, I was still pretty young when he was in the service. My mind was suddenly reeling with all of the possibilities of what could have happened back then. I looked down at my hands, gripping the pillow, making my small knuckles turn white. My heart rate started speeding up, and a nervous feeling rose in my stomach.

I got up to walk off my stomach ache, heading towards the table. I faced away from the two men, hugging my pillow and taking a deep breath. I turned my head in their direction.

"…what about my mother?" I asked, almost regretting it as soon as the words slipped from between my lips. Watari looked down, avoiding eye contact. L simply sat there staring at me. I held my breath.

"…I'm afraid that there is a 98.6 percent chance she is being held captive. According to my sources, she was reported missing by your father." The look on his face never faltered. He seemed devoid of emotion.

I held a gasp. I already had the feeling that this was happening. I looked back towards the wall, feeling helpless.

"What does this have to do with me, exactly?" I asked hectically, turning around to face them. I started to shake, though it was more of a way to keep me from throwing up.

"Avy, there is an extremely high chance that you, too, are a target. It's better if you stay with people who can protect you. I also have a theory, but I'll tell you about that later. If you agree—"

"What about my life in Japan?!" I screamed at him, starting to panic. "What about Casy?! I can't just _leave_ her! Her fiancé just died! There's no way I could leave her like this!" I was mad, _really _mad. How **dare** he come barging into my life, grab it his hands, and twist it! Before either of the men could react, I was out the door, running.

XXXX

I felt like I was choking. I mean, I guess I _was _choking, considering the tears streaming down my face. I was far too upset to even think about turning back and facing him again. He already freaked me out, and now he tells me I'm a possible target for a bunch of stupid terrorists? Unbelievable!! Way to make a girl feel secure about her life, which is exactly the reason I came to Japan in the first place!

I didn't even notice that I was working myself out of the maze. With every turn of a corner, every tear that fell from my face, I felt myself calming down. Every time my heart slowed a little, I was closer to something I recognized, even though everything in these halls appeared to be the same. My mind was whirling, solving the illusion of the maze that I said earlier that I would surely get lost inside. All these thought processes seemed to go by in seconds, and it didn't dawn on me until my feet stopped moving that I was standing in front of the elevator that would take me downstairs, and better yet, even further away from L. I stepped in, anxious to leave the building that caused my new internal turmoil. Unaware of my hand moving to push the first floor button, I took a large breath of air, wiping my eyes and calming my nerves to only slight butterflies fluttering in the pit of my stomach.

XXXX

The cool breeze instantly calmed me, walking out of that god-forsaken place. It didn't help that the creepy robot guy tried to escort me out. Ugh, I get shivers just imaging him touching me. I just ran out before he could even get out from behind the front desk. And now, I was just calmly walking down the street, heading towards the park. I always heard good things about it, that it was a very quiet and relaxing place. Of course, I usually did not have time to go, but I figured that I would delay going back to the bakery for a little while longer.

It was absolutely beautiful. The worn, wooden benches along the stone path had very few people sitting on them, mostly visitors reading the paper of feeding the birds. The sky was bright, the sun shone, the wind caressed the trees to a soft, jumbled pattern. The people were relaxed, smiling and enjoying everything that was going on around them. It was a nice vibe for a nice day. Everyone seemed as if they couldn't draw up their energy to walk around. I silently moved past them, brain whirling. Nothing made any sense anymore.

The park hid a secluded area, somewhere I enjoyed being alone, though I'd only been there once. I believe I'm the only one who really knows about it, but I could be wrong. There's a dirt path that winds up to a small cliff overlooking the lower part of the city. The tall trees and bushes kind of hide it from the path, and everything else for that matter, but it definitely exists. There's a rail on the edge of the cliff and a small rock perfect for sitting on. Overall, it's a very comfortable place.

I silently pushed my way through the brush, taking a moment to sweep off any leaves and twigs that may have collected on my clothes and hair. I took a deep breath, slowly making my way forward to the sitting stone. I glanced at my watch. It about two thirty at the moment, and I left shop around noon, which means I still hadn't eaten anything. Not that I really wanted to anyway…

As I carefully placed myself on the stone, careful not to jab myself on any stray rocks, I noted to myself how pleasant everything was today. It made a large impression on my sulky mood. The sky was clear except for a few clouds cluttered here and there. The sun still sat high in the sky, shining brightly.

It couldn't get more relaxing than this. I mean, everything in this place seemed like paradise! The warm rays hitting my face made me feel sleepy. I yawned and stretched my arms, settling down to a more comfortable position on the small rock. I almost closed my eyes before something caught my attention.

My hand felt some small object underneath a crevice in the rock. I looked around before hopping off the rock and squatting beside it. Whatever was in there, I was going to find out.

It was just a small indention, but it was definitely big enough to something from view. It was just pure luck that I discovered it.

I took a breath and stuck my hand in. My hand was just small enough for me to grab the object. I whispered a small victory as I pulled the object out.

I quirked an eyebrow. It was just a plain, white little envelope with the initials _U.R._in a small, almost unreadable font. The thing wasn't even as big as my hand. It didn't look like it had been there long; in fact, from what I could tell, it looked like it had been placed there only a few hours ago. Curiosity getting the better of me, I slid the envelope open, glancing around before returning my eyes to the prize.

It had already been opened, so whoever it was for had already been there. A small shiver went down my spine at the thought of someone watching me. Trying to be inconspicuous, I sat down on the ground and faced away from the trail, the envelope lying in my lap.

My fingers twitched slightly as I pulled a small square paper from the envelope. Typed were the words:

**11:15 pm, 125 Kyo place, 7th floor. Don't be late.**

"So, it's a meeting place, eh? I wonder what it's all about…" I spoke to myself, scratching the back of my head. I was definitely something for me to look forward to today. Maybe I could learn something.

I stood up, muscles pulling slightly from sitting still for so long. I suppose it was time for me to head back to the bakery. After all, I was still working. I looked at the letter before carefully putting it back into the envelope and placing it in my pocket. I smiled to myself as I headed down the path. This lunch break had been a bit too long!

* * *

O.O Goodness!! -bows before readers- I am sososososoo sorry!! It has been about 5 months since I last posted!! School and band grabbed me away and said you couldn't have me!! I should never have let myself get so busy!! GAHH!!

Well, here you go! To all my readers who read this: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND STICKING WITH ME!! I now how some of my favorite authors feel when it comes to finding the time to write!! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. And if this makes you feel better: I've already started on CHAPTER 6!! WHOOOOHOOO!!

**These are my reviewers!! (gah, long list!!):**

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0, Moriko220, KazeNoSasayaki2494, dani's random fox, L wants your cookie, Nami Hyoko, contour, KazeNoSasayaki2494, dreamerxofxroses, Seengot, Giselle Bourignon, bellaXmonster, Andrea Tyler, Meng-4-2, OrochiSama'sGirl, Me and Gaara 4ever, Cross - The Damned Alchemist, twilight-yuna17, Midnight Hikari, Katt Satou, hellbutterfly421, White Alchemist Taya, Green Animelover

Thanks again to all my reviewers! Oh, and before I forget...

I am going to put this story up on Quizilla. It won't be immediate, but it will definitely be sometime very soon! Ahem, I suppose I should tell you that the one going on Quizilla is a corrected version. I went back and read some of my earlier chapters and corrected things that I didn't spot the first 3 times...mrrr. But, look for it soon!! Thanks again!


End file.
